


Snow's Mommy's Day

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Daddy Charming, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mommy Snow, Morning Cuddles, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Daddy told Emma to watch Mommy, that's all.





	Snow's Mommy's Day

When Snow White rolls over and opens her eyes that Sunday, she finds big green ones staring back at her.

Emma blinks, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she giggles, keeping her nose and the rest of her hidden behind Snow’s side of the bed. Her beautiful blonde hair has been neatly plaited into matching French braids—Charming’s handiwork, no doubt. He’s come a long way from loose uneven pigtails.

Snow can’t help but smile. “Good morning, Emma.”

“Morning, Mommy!” Emma answers, shifting to rest her elbows on the bed, and her chin on her arms. She keeps her smile, and adds a wink. “Daddy’s makin’ a surprise, and I’m s’posta keep my eyes on you til he’s finished!”

Snow chuckles. “Oh?” Emma nods vigorously.

“Mmhm! I’m helping!”

“What a good little helper you are!” coos Snow as she caresses Emma’s cheek. Her little girl giggles again, leaning into the touch with an affectionate noise between a purr and a squeak. When she can pull her hand away, Snow sits up, scoots over a little, and pats the spot between them. “Do you want to sit with me?”

Emma pulls back the covers, wasting no time in basking in the warmth of their closeness. She’s still in her jammies, cuddling up to her mommy like a kitten, rubbing her cheek against Snow’s shoulder with great satisfaction. She giggles when Snow throws an arm around her shoulder and pulls her even closer, sharing enthusiastic kisses to the crook of her neck and cheek and anywhere she can reach.

When Emma finally settles down, she sighs.

“I love you very much, Mommy. Happy Mommy’s Day.” Snow kisses the crown of her head, resting her chin against it and sneaking another kiss.

“Mommy loves you very much, too, Emma. Thank you, sweetheart.”

David comes in after a while with the breakfast tray and a big smile on his face. “And how’s the World’s Best Mother doing this morning?” He sets the tray down over her legs before leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

Snow looks between both her daughter nestled at her side, and her husband settling down next to her. Emma returns her gaze by widening her smile and batting her lashes.

“I’d say...” Snow laughs as Emma holds her breath in anticipation. “Mommy’s doing pretty good.”

“Yaayy!!” they cheer, Emma louder than Charming, of course.

Breakfast is a delicious affair, with two “I Heart my Mommy” pancakes, a small glass of “Ex-Squeeze Me” orange juice, two “Wub You” waffles, and some “Cuddle Me” coffee.

(Emma points out she named all of them except the juice. David doesn’t disagree.)


End file.
